


Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free (But Please Don't Bite)

by SOMETHINREAL



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom! Jae, Dom/sub, Edging, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Sub! Brian, bc we love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: If you asked Jaehyung Park what his favourite thing to look at was and you weren’t close to him, he’d probably tell you the sun setting in the east, for he loves the warm glow on his skin, the different hues that change on a nightly basis. But, if you asked and you knew him well, he would tell you, Brian Kang, quivering and hard, tied up, begging for release, for he loves the desperate shake in Brian’s voice and the flush on his whole body, his sweet little pleas and the way his entire body will jump from just Jae ghosting his fingers over his hot skin.(alternatively: the one where brian disobeys because he misses jae and jae is a soft dom aka the fic i've wanted to read but no one has written so i did it myself).





	Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free (But Please Don't Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably my filthiest fic and i feel like it's no even that bad. I'm a crack and angst writer what am i doing

If you asked Jaehyung Park what his favourite thing to look at was and you weren’t close to him, he’d probably tell you the sun setting in the east, for he loves the warm glow on his skin, the different hues that change on a nightly basis. _But,_ if you asked and you knew him well, he would tell you, Brian Kang, quivering and hard, tied up, begging for release, for he loves the desperate shake in Brian’s voice and the flush on his whole body, his sweet little pleas and the way his entire body will jump from just Jae ghosting his fingers over his hot skin.

Now, Jae likes to consider himself a soft dom most of the time. He loves Brian too much to punish him more than a few spanks and maybe some edging if he’s lucky, because Brian is usually so good for him. So obedient. _But_ , Jae is also a little bit of a sadist. He likes seeing Brian with tears down his cheeks out of sheer desperation. He likes watching Brian writhe and arch under his touch. He fucking _loves_ hearing Brian beg for it.

Brian is usually a good boy for Jae. Keyword usually. They can go for months without needing punishment because Brian is so good. A brat, yes, Jae will admit that much, but he’s still obedient despite his retorts and orders. So when Jae walked into their bedroom after a long day of work to find Brian with three fingers pulsing in and out of himself and a hand wrapped around his cock, needless to say Jae was not pleased. Their first rule: Do not touch or cum without permission.

Jae stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, just waiting for Brian to notice him, but Brian was clearly too in his head. So he cleared his throat, and instantly, Brian’s whole body went rigid. Jae watched his hands slide away from himself in shame, but he wouldn’t even look at Jae, much too embarrassed and disappointed in himself.

“You dirty, dirty boy,” Jae had said, sauntering closer to the bed. He’s still dressed from work in slacks and a button down with a tie, dress shoes clinking against the floor with every slow step he took. Brian simply whimpered, still not turning to look. “Look at me, Brian.” He turned slowly, eyes red and watery like he was about to start crying. “You broke one of our rules, Bri.  There are only _two_ of them. Tell me what they are.”

“Don’t touch or cum without your permission and always listen to what you say,” Brian recited, like Jae’s taught him to.

“That’s right, Brian. If you knew the rules, why would you break them?” Jae walked to the other side of the bed so he could see Brian, eyeing the way that Brian kept his hands in his lap to cover himself, as though Jae hadn’t ever taken him apart piece by piece then glued him all back together before. As though Jae has never seen him nude, as though Jae has never ravished him.

“Because-- because I missed you and I couldn’t wait for you but I wanted you so bad, I’m sorry, Jae, but please--”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jae tutted, clicking his tongue. “What’s my name?”

“Hyung?”

“Good boy.” Brian keened at the praise, but shrunk back upon Jae’s next words. “Now, baby, I accept your apology, but you know what we have to do, right?”

So Jae rigged him up to a chair in the middle of their room and tied an ankle to each leg and his wrists behind the back. Jae tied a vibrator to their ceiling fan and left it on for him, so that it would tease and never truly give him the pleasure he wanted, because Brian didn’t deserve it yet. He then left Brian there, telling him the safety scissors were on the desk beside him should he need to get out and that Jae was going to run errands for a little bit to give Brian time to think about what he’s done.

(There are no errands. Jae goes down the street to find some food for afterwards should Brian be hungry. Though, when is he not hungry?)

When Jae returns, a measly twenty-five minutes later, the first thing he can hear when he walks in the house are Brian’s whimpers. He grins to himself, placing down the food on the kitchen counter before walking towards their bedroom slowly, lewd sounds growing louder and clearer with every step Jae takes. When he pushes open the door, the sight he’s faced with is absolutely _marvelous_. Brian’s head drawn back, back arched, writhing around for the pleasure he wants so badly but knows will never get given to him like this, hips stuttering every time the vibe comes in contact with his length, flushed red at the tip and dribbling precum.

“Hyung…” Brian pants out, head still tipped to the ceiling. “Please. Too much.”

Jae checks his watch. “It’s only been thirty minutes, Bri baby. You can’t handle a measly half hour with it?” Jae drags the desk chair over and sets it in front of Brian, sitting down. Brian shakes his head. “No, you can’t or no, you can?”

“I--” Brian huffs, eyebrows furrowed in this way that tells Jae that he’s not only frustrated in the situation, but frustrated in himself as well. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?” Jae asks teasingly, grabbing the vibrator and pressing it to the head of Brian’s length, just to hear him moan. He drops it again, gaining a whimper of defeat.

“‘S...” Brian trails off. “‘S just frustrating.”

Jae hums. “Colour?”

“Green,” Brian tells him.  Jae turns it off and unties it from the fan. Brian lets out this breath; it’s slow and shaky like he’s been waiting to let it out forever. Jae stands, making a move to the drawer for their _special_ times, putting away the toy (alongside making a mental note to clean it later) and grabbing a bottle of lube. It’s a pump bottle so it doesn’t get messy. (Brian loves to get messy).

When he returns, Brian is looking at him, his soft eyes big and glistening and curious of what Jae’s going to do to him.

“What do you want, Bri?” Jae asks, retaking his place across from Brian, who begins to chew his lip. Jae runs his eyes over him. He’s so gorgeous with sweat matting his hair down to his forehead, a flush running from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest, throat barred yet again but eyes glassy when they look at Jae.

“To cum,” he states plainly, quietly, the flush on his cheeks growing darker still. “Hyung,” he tacks on at the end, knowing his place.

“Greedy,” Jae tuts, pumping some lubricant into his hand. He holds the bottle between his knees on the chair. “You know you don’t deserve it though, right?” Brian nods. With his clean hand, Jae slaps his thigh, causing him to jump. “Words.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Good. Good boy,” Jae praises, watching Brian preen. “But you’ve been bad. So I’ll touch you, but you won’t be allowed to cum. And if you do without my permission, well, baby, it’ll be worse for you than it will be for me, that’s all I have to say.” And with that, he wraps his hand around Brian’s leaking length. Brian reacts to it instantly, back arching once again, mouth dropping open in a silent moan, eyes squeezing shut.

And Jae’s hardly done anything, hardly even touched Brian yet , touched him the way he wants him to, but he’s moaning, long and lewd and his hips are kicking under the pressure of Jae’s fingertips. Oh, and just looking at him is absolutely ethereal.

“ _Oh_ ,” Brian whines, high and pitchy from the back of his throat, “hyung, m’close.”

So Jae pulls his hand away, trying so hard not to outwardly grin at the second whine Brian tries to bite back. He waits a moment before returning his hand, stroking slow, languid, on the edge of giving Brian the pleasure he wants and the teasing he deserves. He looks so _gorgeous_ like this, and Jae can’t get enough, all tied up and flushed red head to toe with his big, glassy, pleading eyes, his chest still littered with marks of purple and red hue from last night where Jae couldn’t keep his hands and mouth off of him.

It only takes a second before Brian whimpers and bucks his hips again. “Close, close.”

And again, Jae takes away his hand, grinning offhandedly. This is just the start of it.

They go for at least twenty five minutes until Brian is quivering and can’t sit still and has tears brimming his eyes. He still hasn’t let go, because Jae hasn’t given him permission, because he wants to be good for Jae. But Brian is reaching a point of desperation, and Jae can tell. He can tell from the tremble in his voice when he warns Jae he’s close and in the dark red in his cheeks and the way his hips lift at the softest contact. He knows that Brian is going to beg soon, and god if it isn’t music to his ears.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that, Bri baby?” Jae asks him, tone utterly calm for the weight of the situation. He’s always able to hold his composure throughout all of their scenes, something Brian has openly said he envies on multiple occasions. Jae twists his hand in a way that makes Brian intake a sharp breath.

“Yes, hyung,” Brian huffs, chewing his lip, eyes flickering between Jae’s face and his hand. He’s looking to see if he’s okay to ask. Jae cocks an eyebrow, expectant. “Please,” Brian says, “please let me cum. I’ve been good for you.”

“Have you now?” Jae asks, pace quickening. Brian breathes in sharply again.

“ _Yes_. Oh, close.” Jae takes his hand away. “Please,” Brian whimpers, he’s cracking, slowly, and this has to be Jae favourite part. When he’s so small and vulnerable, trusting Jae to give him what he needs when he needs it, when he slips further into submission and trusts Jae to make the decisions for him, when he lets Jae have him fully. “Please, please, hyung, I need it so bad, _please_.”

“Have you learned your lesson?” Jae asks, his hand returning and pace quickening once again.

“Yes, I have-- _god_ ,  _hyung--_ just-- _fuck_.”

“Language,” Jae tuts, giving Brian’s cock a firm squeeze of reprimanding. Brian shudders. “What has this taught you, baby?”

“Not to break the rules,” Brian says, jaw clenching as his back arches. Jae tuts again.

“No,” he chastises, raising an eyebrow. “That’s just common sense, BriBri. Come on, you know.”

“That cumming is a privilege.”

Jae smiles, pleased. “Yes, baby. It is a privilege. Do you think you deserve that privilege?”

Brian nods his head. “Yes,” he says. “I’ve been good for you, haven’t I? I’ve sat here and taken your punishment for an hour, just like you taught me, with no complaints. Please, please, let me cum, please.”

Jae weighs his options before grinning. “Okay, baby, you can cum.” It’s instantaneous, almost, how fast Brian lets go. His whole body reacts with it, almost jumping straight out of the chair is it weren’t for the cuffs and silks holding him to it. He moans, long and drawn out-- Jae even thinks he sees a tear slip down his cheek. But he doesn’t cease his movements, still stroking Brian in a way that is not quite fast but is not quite slow either, just the perfect speed to have Brian trembling again.

“Hyung, I-- I already came,” Brian says, whimpering with the oversensitivity.

“Oh, I know, baby. You wanted to cum so bad earlier, I think you can do it again for me, can you? I mean, you’re forgetting something here, too.”

All Brian can do is whimper, bending forward and jerking away to try and stop it. But to no avail. “Thank you,” he chokes out, finally realizing what he’s been lacking. “Thank you, hyungie.”

“That’s right,” Jae tells him, hand slowing, but never stopping. Brian whimpers again, long and high pitched with Jae’s never-ceasing touch on his spend and over sensitive length. “Don’t forget to say thank you. You’re welcome, baby. But you’re going to cum again for that, aren’t you?”

Brian nods. “Yes, hyung.”

“Good boy.” And with that, Brian cums again, this time, nearly dry, though he still writhes under Jae’s touch.

“Thank you,” he says. Jae pulls his hand away and grabs one of the tissues from the desk, wiping his hand and Brian’s chest, thighs, and even the floor beneath him. He then goes about undoing all of Brian’s bindings, kissing whatever marks had been left on his skin and rubbing in the soothing cream that they’d picked up for times like these.

“Good boy,” Jae tells him, easily scooping him up from the chair and holding him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You did so well for me, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Brian grins and the praise, curling into Jae’s neck and humming contentedly. “Can you stand, baby?” Brian nods and allows himself to be placed on the floor next to the dresser. “D’you want a bath?” Brian shakes his head.

“Hungry,” he says, lifting his arms above his head when Jae pulls out a hoodie for him, clearly implying that he wants to be dressed. Jae smiles, having anticipated both Brian’s immediate hunger and the fact that he would want to be dressed by him. So he dresses Brian in a hoodie and some pokemon pajama pants and leads him out to the living room so he can feed him.

When Jae returns, Brian has on an episode of Big Bang Theory. He plops onto the couch next to Brian holding out a box of takeout. Brian takes it, grins.

“Hey,” Jae says.

“Hey,” Brian responds.

“You back?” Brian nods, leaning over to kiss Jae slow, languid, grinning as he pulls away and splits his chopsticks. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Brian tells him, digging in. “How was work?”

“Stressful, as per usual. The new interns got a little too into Happy Hour today if you catch my drift. You?”

“Same old, same old. Some lady came in today saying that her viola wasn’t tuning properly and she couldn’t play it right. The damn thing had ukulele strings in it. I don’t know how she didn’t notice or couldn’t tell the difference, but I have never wanted to quit my job more,” Brian scoffs, rolling his eyes. He pulls a snow pea from his box and puts it into Jae’s because he knows that Jae likes them. “Also,” he says, “I missed you more today than I do most days.”

“Only because I left you hanging this morning,” Jae says teasingly. Then a realization hits him. “You did that whole thing on purpose, didn’t you?”

Brian shrugs exaggeratedly, feigning innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You little shit,” Jae says thickly, blowing cool air in Brian’s face. Brian scrunches his nose.

“Who, me?” he asks. Jae gives him a look. “ _Me?_ Brian Kang, purposely getting myself in trouble so you’d give me attention? I would _never_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jae says, pulling Brian into his side. Brian kisses his jaw gently, grinning. “You’re lucky I like it.”

  
  



End file.
